


Special Kind of Hell

by DaNiCkStEr666



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNiCkStEr666/pseuds/DaNiCkStEr666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, Obadiah makes it to the door with Tony's arc reactor, but decides things can't end that way between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Kind of Hell

Obadiah reached the door and then stopped. He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder for one last glimpse of the fallen prince. His eyes found Tony’s in the dim lighting and for a moment, Obadiah felt overwhelmed by the pain and betrayal in the shattered gaze. He had anticipated anger and hatred and courted fear, but instead he was left with a wretch with a broken heart and a shattered soul. 

Placing the briefcase beside the door, Obadiah straightened his tie and walked back towards his paralysed victim. He casually sat beside him once again, placing his hand just above Tony’s knee and squeezed, gently. He watched for a reaction and smirked as Tony verbally tried to protest but was incapable of speech. Obadiah could hear the frustration in the guttural sounds Tony was able to make, and decided to take pity.

“This isn’t how things should end between us,” he explained, moving his hand to Tony’s thigh. “I have always admired you, Tony,” Obadiah confessed and pressed forward, obliterating Tony’s personal space. “I watched you grow into the man you are today,” he continued with a honeyed voice. 

He gripped Tony’s chin, forcing him to face him, as he pressed closer, allowing his breath to ghost over Tony’s still lips. “I have loved you in silence for so many years.” He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, but quickly broke away as the absurdity of the situation struck him like a freight train. 

“This isn’t what I want,” Obadiah protested, cursing the ceiling as he dropped his head back onto the couch. “I shouldn’t have to try with you; I don’t have to woo you!” He continued, airing his grievances to the ceiling, unable to look at the broken temptation beside him. 

Seconds passed while Obadiah collected his thoughts and calmed himself. He finally turned to his companion and with decision; he forced another kiss and slipped his hand between his captive’s thighs. Impatiently, he pulled at the button and tugged down the zip on Tony’s trousers. 

“I apologise for my haste,” Obadiah said, after breaking the kiss. He then pushed at Tony’s side, forcing his immobile victim onto his front. Observing the new position, Obadiah huffed, unsatisfied and manhandled Tony, allowing his head and arms to drape over the back of the couch. “Breathe, Tony,” Obadiah reminded, with a patronizing pat on the back. 

Pushing Tony against the couch, Obadiah pulled down the loosened trousers, so that they pooled around Tony’s ankles. “I want to fuck you long and hard, like you’ve done to me for years but I simply don’t have the time, and frankly neither do you.” Obadiah spoke, while unzipping his own trousers. “This is probably going to hurt,” he warned, taking out his own member and stroking it to full hardness. “But with the amount of pain you are already in, I can’t see it making much difference.” He spat into his palm and ran it along his shaft, before moving behind Tony. 

“Now you’re going to know what it is like being fucked by a prick.” Without hesitation, Obadiah pressed forward, forcing himself into the still body. He allowed himself to imagine the agonized screams Tony was unable to make, although the gasp and shallow breathing was music to his ears. 

He gripped Tony’s hips, pulling him backward as he pressed himself into the hilt. Unconsciously he nuzzled the back of Tony’s neck, scraping the delicate skin with his beard as he licked the perspiring flesh. 

For a moment he desired to see Tony’s face, but he knew one look into those brown eyes would be his undoing. Staring Tony down was nothing; he was filth, an ungrateful little prick that only cared about lining his own pockets and getting off. Nothing like his father, Howard was a great man cursed with a short life and a selfish son. Howard would have never treated Obadiah the way Tony had. That was what Obadiah believed and knew it to be true. 

He would have never dreamed of calling a hit on Howard, he loved Howard, enough to take care of his son. That was where the true problems began. All that time alone nurturing Tony’s creativity and inspiring him to be the best he could be for his country, a grudging respect was born. Then he began to fall in love with the charismatic young man. He was a capitalist smart mouth that captured his heart, only the more he began to love Tony, the more Tony loved him as a father. 

Pulling back, Obadiah forced himself back in, wanting to hurt Tony. He wanted to punish him for not loving him, for treating him so appallingly and keeping secrets. For running the business Obadiah and Howard had made, into the ground. But most of all, for making Obadiah love him and want this more than his next breath. 

He thought about confessing all, in a moment of insanity, but they were both far beyond talks of love and disappointment. Tony’s skin was hot to the touch, and his damaged shirt was soaked through with sweat. His time was almost up, and Obadiah couldn’t dawdle either. 

Quickening his thrusts, Obadiah used Tony as he pleased and having no time for finesse or duration, he quickly sought his release. Pulling out, he tucked himself back in and looked at the twitching body splayed on the couch. 

“I can last much longer than that, but necrophilia doesn’t appeal to me, I’m sure you understand.” Obadiah knew he was hesitating, but found it impossible to move away. Instead he ran his fingers through Tony’s damp dark hair and considered one last kiss. 

He settled for patting Tony on the head and stepped back, trying to avert his gaze. The Boy Wonder Billion Dollar Prince should have never ended this way. The ambush and subsequent explosion he had planned was just as ghastly, and yet was a much more dignified end. 

This way was more personal, this way he stepped away with not only blood on his hands but also with Tony’s heart. He watched as Tony regained motion and became more vocal with hissing breath and an echo of a sob. He imagined those eyes sparkling with unshed tears and walked towards the door. 

How Howard would hate him for this and it was Tony’s fault. Picking up the briefcase, Obadiah opened the door and left without one final look. If he didn’t look, it wasn’t real. When Tony died, it was his time. There was no blood on his hands. Tony would die from a punctured heart, as far as he was concerned, Tony didn’t have a heart. 

It wasn’t the end for them; there was a special place in hell reserved for people like them. Tony would just be arriving sooner than expected.


End file.
